1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to touch-sensitive control systems and methods, and, more particularly to systems and methods that rapidly activate and execute functions via a touch-sensitive interface having a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have e-mail message capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
Handheld devices are usually equipped with at least one input device, such as a touch-sensitive interface and/or a touch-sensitive monitor for controlling the functions in the devices. Generally, when users want to switch functions, users must repeatedly unfold, move, and select specific function items from a menu via the touch-sensitive interface and/or the touch-sensitive monitor, thus completely switching between functions. Since handheld devices cannot be controlled using a mouse or a touch pad, like notebook computers, and only a small area on the handheld device can be used to set the input device, the described operations are complex, inconvenient, and time-consuming for users; especially, for handheld devices without touch-sensitive functions.